Chapter bonus
by Kk-chan and Krapettte
Summary: This is a bonus chapter for the birthday of my friend Krapette !


Krapette était allongée dans son lit et réfléchissait. Elle savait très bien que ses trois amis étaient déjà debout et qu'ils lui préparaient une surprise. Ils étaient dans la cuisine. Une odeur alléchante entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille de 17 ans. Elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir sentit. Luffy et son frère tirèrent la langue.

« J'ai faiiiim !

- Non, D. ne touche pas ! C'est pour Krapette, dégage ! »

Tristement le garçon au chapeau de paille recula mais l'autre ne voulait pas abandonner. Il lança sa main vers le gâteau mais Umi le frappa avant qu'il ne touche la nourriture sortant du four.

« Toi non plus Roussette !

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce surnom !

- Chut ! Vous allez la réveiller ! »

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'elle était déjà réveillée et que le boucan qu'ils faisaient ne l'aidait pas à se rendormir. Tout d'un coup elle se demanda ce qu'elle aillait faire, jouer la surprise ou pas ? Elle entendit son amie s'activait pour préparer un plateau pour son petit déjeuner. Elle choisit la deuxième option.

« Ace, tu vas aller te mettre un tee-shirt quand même ? »

Krapette rigola à la pique que Umi avait lancé au garçon de 20 ans. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre le plus discrètement possible et sortit dans le jardin prenant soin de bien la refermer derrière elle. Les trois jeunes adultes entrèrent dans la chambre en hurlant :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIREEEE ! »

La jeune femme blonde posa le plateau sur le lit et souleva les draps.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? »

Tous se retournèrent et virent la dernière jeune fille.

« PUTAIIIN ! Comment tu as fait ?! Tu m'as fichue la frousse !

- Je me déplace à la vitesse de l'éclair !

- Très… drôle… au fait, je t'ai fait un gâteau ! »

Umi montra du doigt le plateau de nourriture qu'elle avait préparé pour sa sœur de cœur, mais il n'y avait plus rien dessus.

« Luffyyyyyy ! Aaaace !

- Chest pas… Grll… nous ! »

Elle s'approcha de Luffy, sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Il acquiesça, elle posa son index droit sur ses lèvres et essuya le chocolat dessus. Elle le lécha ensuite.

« Chocolat noir… »

Elle pinça sa joue et tira dessus puis lâcha. Elle recula et s'adressa à Krapette.

« Pardon… »

Ils rigolèrent tous. Elle retourna aux fourneaux. Krapette vint l'aider, elles firent un nouveau gâteau mais cela se finit en guerre.

« A droite, il est à droite ! »

Umi s'approcha discrètement dans le dos d'Ace et versa sa bouteille d'eau sur lui alors qu'il était déjà blanc à cause de la farine. Une espèce de pâte dégoutante se composa sur son corps. Il lui courut après avec des œufs.

« Hahiahia ! »

L'autre jeune femme sauta sur le garçon qui poursuivait son amie. Elle tomba sur lui, il serra ses bras autour de ses hanches.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Il secoua la tête et se retourna, elle était en-dessous de lui. Il rapprocha sa tête de celle de Krapette. C'était sans compter sur Umi pour casser le moment « romantique » que partageaient les deux jeunes adultes.

« Prends-toi ça dans la faaaaace ! »

Une banane s'écrasa dans la figure d'Ace. L'autre jeune femme en profita pour le pousser par terre. Elle se releva aussitôt et courut avec son amie vers l'extérieur. La guerre devait cesser. Umi enleva son tee-shirt blanc et l'accrocha au bout d'un bâton. Elles le brandirent devant les jeunes hommes aux cheveux noirs.

« Je suis fatiguée et je veux aller me baigner ! Qui veut venir ? »

Luffy leva la main alors que Krapette prit la parole :

« LE DERNIER A LA PLAGE EST UNE POULE MOUILLEE ! »

Tous coururent en direction du sable blanc qui bordait la mer. Le garçon à la cicatrice lança ses bras en avant afin d'aller plus vite, l'autre utilisait le feu pour accélérer sa course et une des jeunes filles fit de son fruit du démon afin d'arriver en première. L'éclair gagna face à l'élastique, le feu et la mort qui perdit. Ils restèrent au bord de l'eau tout en se mouillant légèrement mais jusqu'à être trempés. Entre temps, ils péchèrent puis les filles firent à manger et ils allèrent se coucher.

« Cocoricoooooo ! »

Le coq venait d'annoncer que le soleil venait de se lever au-dessus de la maison où s'étaient dormait Krapette et ses amis.

« Je suis crevée…

- Si tu veux, je peux te réveiller ?!

- Non, ça va aller Ace ! Je suis en pleine forme, c'est fou ! »

La jeune femme se leva et regarda autour d'elle, un vrai chantier ! Mais au milieu de tout ça, Luffy et Umi étaient allongés par terre, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. L'autre jeune femme blonde regarda son amie et leva son pouce droit vers elle puis referma les yeux.

_« Elle est incorrigible… »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de désapprobation. Le jeune homme de 20 ans essaya une nouvelle technique afin de séduire la belle Krapette.

« Ca te dit un massage ?

- Tête brûlée, vire ! »

Elle le poussa et il s'assit sur le lit avec désespoir.

« Il n'y arrivera jamais » pouffa Umi à moitié endormie dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait.


End file.
